Rat Race
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: When Detective Falacci is gone for a month, Logan doesn't have a partner so Ross brings his old partner down, Carolyn Barek. Their first case causes a rat problem. It's humorous when the rat causes more trouble then they need.


Sometimes Things Happen...That Are Fun

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Law and Order CI

Mike looked at Ross and his former partner turned current partner, Carolyn 'Caro' Barek. They had caused a problem...a huge problem.

"A rat!" Ross was pissed and they saw it. "A large rat, you had to bring one into this squadroom!"

Carolyn looked at Mike, they were very close as partners. He had cause the rat problem but hadn't realized it till it was too late. Carolyn decided to take the wrap of the situation for once.

"Captain...this was my fault."

"Whoa...Caro, hold on there. Captain this was my fault."

"I don't care who's fault it was...just find the damn thing and do it quick. You're paying for the damage...both of you. I brought you down here as a favor to him and your first case...you cause this. Don't make me regret this because I will send you back Barek. I put up with too much from Logan...I won't put up with it from you. Just find the damn thing. I have another Logan to deal with!

Ross when into his office and Mike looked at Carolyn, she gave him a small smile.

"You always take the wrap, I will for once."

Mike looked at her and shook his head, "he'll do it Caro, he'll send you back."

"I know."

A scream made them turn, Alex Eames came out of the women's restroom.

"There's a damn rat in the bathroom. We need an exterminator."

"That's us, come on Mike."

"You think I'm going into the women's restroom...forget it."

"I'd go into the men's, now come on."

They began walking and Mike looked at her, "remind me how we got into this mess."

"The evidence had a rat in it and we didn't check it before bringing it in the squadroom."

"How do we catch it?"

"Corner it and use a box."

"What box?"

"Find one."

Mike looked around and saw an empty box on Detective Johanson's desk.

"I'll pay for it Johanson, thanks." Taking the box off of Johanson's desk.

Going into the women's restroom, they looked around.

"Found it Caro. Come here you damn rat. Have your Glock on stand by" Carolyn pulled her gun out as Mike tried to place the box on the rat, it ran between his legs. "Fire the damn weapon."

Carolyn fired two shots and missed Mike's legs by inches and the rat.

"Nice shot Caro...aim any higher and you'd wounded my ego completely." Carolyn smirked and gave him a smile. "Not to meantion the damn thing is still alive."

"It's by the door, just don't op..." The door opened and Alex looked at them as the rat ran out. "Dammit Eames."

"Just checking on you two, I heard shots fired."

A few screams came and Mike and Carolyn rushed out, people were sitting on their desks.

"LOGAN! BAREK!"

Mike and Carolyn looked up to see Ross at the door of his office, he looked more pissed then before.

"There is a rat in my office, you have five minutes to get it out or you're both gone."

"On it Cap., come on Caro."

They went into the office and they started to look around, Carolyn pointed to a corner next to the window-like-wall.

"Got it, right there."

"Where?"

"Right there." She handed him the gun. "You take the shot."

"Fine, I'll take the shot." Taking her gun.

Taking three shots, one killed the rat and the other two hit the window-like-wall, making it shatter. Mike looked at Carolyn and she gave him a look of 'Oh Shit!', he gave the same look.

"Maybe I should have taken it!

"Yeah, you should have!"

"My office window..." Ross looked at the two as he entered his office.

"Rat's dead Captain, lets start packin' Caro..."

Mike picked up the rat by the tail and he left with Carolyn, Ross watched the two leave his office, accepting their fate for the situation.

"I'm really sorry Captain, really, really sorry."

Alex looked at the two as they came in, she starred at the rat. "Where are you taking that thing?"

"To the garbage, we're both gone." Mike left, leaving Carolyn as she sat at her desk.

Bobby looked at her as she sighed, "how bad is the damage?"

"Few tiles in the women's restroom and the window. We didn't check the evidence all the way, the rat was in it."

"So you two cause the rat?"

Carolyn nodded at Alex's question, "we did."

"Barek...where is your partner?" Ross came over to her desk.

"Disposing of the rat Captain."

"Tell him you two are suspended for two days, both of you and you have to share the cost of the damage."

"Yes sir."

Ross left for his office and Carolyn looked at the other two detectives.

"It could have been worse."

CAROLYN'S APARTMENT

Mike sat beside Carolyn, the Captain had no clue that Carolyn was his girlfriend, they agreed it was best not to tell since they wanted to work together for the month that Falacci would be gone, they missed working together.

"This was the most...eventful case I've ever had."

"Mike...I'm sorry about this."

"Hey," he took her into his arms, "Baby, what did you do wrong...nothing."

Carolyn snuggled up to him, he always wondered what it would be like to hold a woman in his arms without having sex with them, he found out with Carolyn. Mike asked her out right after Falacci entered the picture, Carolyn hestitated but gave in. Now five months later, they were still together. Falacci worked with him for five months and left, Carolyn would finish up the month before Wheeler would return.

"I had fun today." Mike chuckled as he kissed her forehead, Carolyn smiled and closed her eyes. "Remind me to shoot the gun next time."

"Oh I will, we'll check the evidence completely before bringing it into the squadroom too. So we have two days off, what should we do?"

"Four, Thursday, Friday and the weekend."

"Good point, what shall we do?"

"Just stay home, I want to stay home and spend the time with you. Take out and have the time between us." She yawned and Mike stood up, Carolyn in his arms.

"Time for bed Princess."

Carrying her upstairs, Mike laid Carolyn in bed and covered her up. "Goodnight Caro."

He kissed her head and brushed the loose hairs from her face, "stay with me Mike."

Mike looked at her and nodded.

NEXT MORNING

Mike woke to find Carolyn sitting on her window seat, looking at the skyline. He got out of bed and picked her up, Carolyn was startled but soon became aware of who it was. He sat down on the window seat and pulled her into his lap, both silent and content.

"I love you." Mike whispered into her ear, she looked at him. "I fell in love with you, I don't know when but I did."

Carolyn smiled and closed her eyes, leaning against him. Mike knew she may need time to feel the same.

"I love you too Mike."

He held her, looking out at the skyline as she fell asleep into his arms again. Both content with who they fell in love with.

SIX YEARS LATER

Mareka Logan sat listening to her Uncle Ross, he was telling her a story.

"The rat was loose and your parents had to catch it. They shot up the squadroom and my office."

"Did they kill it Uncle Ross?"

"They did, almost getting fired too."

"Oh, did they?"

"No, now I think it's time for you to go home, go see your father."


End file.
